Series 1
* George Carlin |number_of_episodes=26 |UK_Release_Date=9th October 1984 - 8th January 1985 |next=Season 2}} The '''first series' of Thomas & Friends started airing on 9th October 1984 in the UK. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire season for the US on Shining Time Station. Production All of the stories in the first season were originally written by the Rev. W. Awdry, including a one-off story commissioned by the staff, Thomas' Christmas Party. The stories were then scripted for television by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. The seven engines introduced in this series became the core of the cast in later episodes. The Pilot for the series was an adaptation of Down the Mine, which was remade entirely when the rest of the episodes were shot. The Pilot Episodes Characters Characters Introduced * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Engine Inspector * The Little Boys * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Butler * The Stone-dropping Boys * Jeremiah Jobling * The Storyteller * Lady Hatt * Percy's Workshop Friends * Märklin Engine * Farmer Finney * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Earnest * The Green Bus Trivia * When first broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with a nameboard sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. * This season took about nine months to film. * The Norwegian, Finnish, Slovenian and early Swedish narrations credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in their respective languages. * Most of the season's scripts were partially edited for the US versions. * In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. * This was the only season for several things: ** The only season to have its UK recordings released in the US. ** The only season where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second to eleventh seasons, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. ** The only season where the trucks have their faces embedded into their bodies. From the second to eleventh seasons, the trucks have moulded faces, although some first season style trucks appeared in some of these episodes. ** The only model season not filmed at Shepperton Studios. Instead, it was filmed at Clapham Junction in Battersea. ** The only season to date dubbed in Slovakian. ** The only season in the Finnish dub that Thomas was known as Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of the first seven episodes of this season were all later retold in 2015 for the 45-minute special The Adventure Begins. * When first broadcast on ITV, Dirty Objects was paired with Thomas' Christmas Party and Off the Rails with Down the Mine. On VHS however, Dirty Objects was paired with Off the Rails and Down the Mine with Thomas' Christmas Party. de:Staffel 1 es:Temporada 1 he:העונה הראשונה hu:1. évad ja:第1シーズン pl:Seria 1 ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons